Not Quite
by Arisa Aihara
Summary: Tir is amazed by the Master Robe; Chapman muses over some things; and Pahn thinks only of food.


**Not Quite**

**Summary: **Tir is amazed by the Master Robe; Chapman muses over some things; and Pahn thinks only of food.

* * *

**In the Point of View of:**  
Chapman the Armory Expert

* * *

"So, can you tell me anything about this one?"

Chapman hummed thoughtfully before lifting up the robe from his counter. Master Tir had just got back from one of his travels, and this time around, he'd acquired a rather rare item.

"Looks real comfortable, that one," said Chandler appreciatively from his little stall next to Chapman's armory. Jabba and Jean were there to watch, too, each abandoning their stations temporarily to see what the matter was all about.

Chapman hummed again. "Mm. Yes, it's definitely got healing properties. Adds a brilliant line of defense once equipped, too," he said, running a hand through the material. "Where'd you get this from again, Master Tir?"

The ever-quiet young man calmly replied, "South-west of Warrior's Village, I believe. The Sorcerers dropped it."

"Ah, why didn't you say so earlier?" said Chapman, now grinning. "Yes. I believe I have an inkling of what this is. This, ladies and gents, is the Master Robe."

Chapman watched as the look of recognition flashed across the faces of some - like old Jabba, and Kai, and Jean - but others, like Pahn and Morgan, and Master Tir, simply looked puzzled.

"It's famous for its healing properties, and the Sorcerers have a lot of them in their possession," said Chapman. "But it could be difficult to attain. They rarely drop it in battle."

The armory expert watched as a small frown began to form on Master Tir's face. It was an admirable look, in Chapman's opinion: oftentimes, he'd see that expression on schoolchildren's faces whenever they're studying for their exams or when they're trying to answer their teacher's questions. But then again, Chapman had to remind himself that Master Tir _was_ young enough to pass for a schoolchild. Master Tir was just a kid, and should be with his peers, laughing and marveling over their own cleverness - not doing _this_, fighting vampires and Sorcerers and carrying the weight of the whole Empire on his shoulders.

Sometimes it's just too easy to forget that the man leading the Liberation Army wasn't quite a man yet, and something, _something_ within Chapman just ached at the thought of it. Tir McDohl was as young as one of Chapman's nephews, and yet Tir had stood up against his own father, seen the deaths of his loved ones, fought dangerous battles, and would continue to fight even more battles after this - whereas his nephew's biggest concern as of last week (according to the letter sent to Chapman) was that one of the village girls had not returned his feelings.

"Do you not have any suppliers for this robe?" Master Tir asked at length, bringing Chapman back to reality.

"I'm afraid not," said Chapman. "As I've mentioned before, this is an extremely rare item. Although...I _have_heard of rumours saying that these are available in Gregminster-"

Master Tir's eyes flashed with something that Chapman couldn't really identify as he heard the name of his hometown being spoken, and the armory expert hastened to finish his sentence.

"-But obviously we don't have access to that place now...and besides, it's only a rumour, sir."

Tir McDohl sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought about this. "Well, we need those robes, and God knows when we're ever going to get to Gregminster again..."

Just then, Master Tir's self-defense teacher, Kai, stepped forth and placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "We've had a long day, my boy," he said with such ease that only Kai was able to master, and Chapman could almost see the tension bleeding out of Tir's whole body. "You've already got one Master Robe in possession. Let's rest, sleep for a night, and continue searching for more tomorrow."

"I haven't heard of any news coming from the War Room," said Morgan, lifting his head a little as if trying to listen for anything that might be uttered at the moment in the War Room three floors above. Chapman hadn't really gotten the chance to get to know the new blind recruit, but he had a feeling that he'd like the guy, anyway. "Surely Mathiu will allow us a day or two, or more, to train and hunt down this material."

Master Tir seemed even more relieved as he heard this. He nodded tiredly, and it was one of those rare moments where he actually appeared to be in his age: young, inexperienced, _insecured_. "Right. All right," he finally said before stretching his arms. "I am kind of hungry."

"Oh, I thought you'd _never_ mention that," Pahn sighed happily. "C'mon, Young Master. Let's see what Lester and Antonio have in store for us, I am _starving_."

Master Tir laughed then; it was one of his quiet laughter, but Chapman had learned long ago that this was the closest Tir McDohl would get to laughing out loud. "Oh Pahn," he said, shaking his head, "what _would _Cleo think of you? I'm starting to think that she's right, you know, about you and your life's mission. It's always food and nothing else!"

Pahn had the decency to act bashful then, earning more laughter from everyone there.

"Well, I'd better go and drop this into Rock's vault," said Master Tir, gathering the robe once more into his hands and folding it neatly. "Thank you so much for your help, Chapman - I'll come again sometime after dinner, if that's all right with you. Some of our new recruits still need better armory."

"Of course, anything, sir," said Chapman, smiling.

"See you guys at dinner," said the not-quite man, the leader of the Liberation Army, as he nodded to Chandler and Jabba, before walking away.

* * *

**A/N: **This stands as a one-shot for now, but I have ~plans~ for it. I also posted this as proof that I am alive, as some seem to think that I have cease to exist (yes, _you _from Pittsburgh).


End file.
